


Trying to Hide the Wet Patch on Clothing

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Trying to Hide the Wet Patch on Clothing

Viktor tucked a strand of his long hair behind his ear, biting back tears. He didn't dare to turn on the bedside lamp with Chris in the bed next to him. He patted the sheets underneath him, sighing with relief when he realized that they were only mildly damp. At least he could get away without changing the sheets if he just slept on the other side of the bed.

Exhaling shakily, Viktor rose to his feet, cringing at how his pajama pants clung to his crotch and thighs. He moved as quietly as possible, stepping across the room to wear his suitcase was. All he needed to do was feel around for fresh clothes and then clean up in the bathroom, and then-

“Viktor?” Chris mumbled sleepily, shuffling around in his bed.

“Ah!” Viktor grabbed whatever article of clothing his hand came in contact with, covering his crotch with it as the light came on.

“Viktor, what's wrong? Why are you up at this hour?”

As if wetting the bed wasn't humiliating enough, tears began to trail down Viktor's cheeks. Chris was his best friend, and now he was going to know what a baby he really was. “T-turn the light off, please,” Viktor begged in a frantic whisper.

But footsteps were already getting closer, and the light remained on. Viktor jumped as Chris’ hand landed on his shoulder, letting out a jet of pee that Viktor hadn't known could still be in there after how thoroughly he'd soaked himself. 

“Viktor, what's going-” Chris sighed softly as he knelt down. If he couldn't _see_ it, Viktor was sure he could _smell_ it. “Oh,” Chris continued softly, “did you have an accident?”

Viktor sniffled pitifully, fresh tears snaking down his cheeks. He let his hair fall forward, covering his shame. “I'm so s-sorry,” he whimpered.

“Oh, Viktor, shh.”

Chris was pulling him close before Viktor could register the action, pressing his face into his shoulder.

“It was only an accident, it's okay.”

“I'm eighteen,” Viktor whined, “I'm too old to be having accidents.”

“Shh,” Chris soothed. “It happens sometimes. Age has nothing to do with it.” Once Viktor's tears had been reduced to sniffles, he offered, “can I help you to the bathroom to shower? You can sleep in my bed after.”

Viktor nodded slowly, letting Chris remove the T-shirt that he had been using to cover the majority of his stained pants. “Thank you,” he whispered as he was helped to his feet. 

Chris only kissed the top of his head and assured him, “that's what best friends are for.”


End file.
